Just a slave
by Sapphire Empress
Summary: Humans and dragons have been in war for 7 years, one night Lucy is taken to be sold at a slave auction for other dragons, when she and one other slave is taken to be the new presents of Fire Prince Natsu, at first all she can think of is escaping, but eventually, can she? Can she think of escape when she finds herself in love with him? NALU! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new NALU story I've been trying to write out~ **

**It's been stuck in my head for soooo long!**

** Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am NOT Hiro Mashmira creator of FairyTail**

No one's POV

Lucy sighed as she heaved a heavy basket full of fruit for her family. While wiping her sweaty forehead, she enjoyed being out in the open with the green grass, and the warming, welcoming sun, now setting into the horizon

"Lucy, come in!" her brother Laxus called **(yes, Laxus)**

"coming!" she yelled struggling to keep the basket of fruits in her arms.

Lucy's family wasn't exactly..._rich_

In fact they were quite poor. They used up all their money on clothes, food, and water, so unlike other girls her age Lucy would go outside and help her brothers work in the field...at least the best she could. It seemed as her brother didn't like her going outside and helping them when she _should, _of been dreaming about Prince Charming, and playing with dolls.

_No. Fucking. Way._

First of all, let me get these facts straight, alright?

First of all, Lucy _hated _dolls, seriously. Why do girls like playing with these lifeless things? She would rather been outside playing with her dog, Plue who was a actual real thing. She also found dolls extremely creepy

Second. 'Prince Charming?' Lucy could only scoff at the tale of a handsome young man rescuing a helpless maiden and then they ride into the sunset.

Hell no.

'_Helpless' _was mostly the problem. To hell with prince charming! Lucy was _not _helpless, in fact she kicked all the boys that even _dared _to flirt with her.

She _was_ girly, she liked accessories, pretty clothing, and cute things. But being helpless was not one of the things she was, Lucy liked being independent, and she was damn proud of it.

It hadn't always been like this,

It all started 6 years ago when humans raged war against dragons.

A stupid decision if you asked her. Think about it _Dragons _Vs. Humans...

Lucy had lost her parents while they were serving in the war, Laxus, and Loke were her family now. They owned a small, petite farm where they usually ate the food they grew. Once the the war started crops began to fail, and Lucy's family lost a lot of money.

"Lucy, I thought I told you to leave the basket to me" Laxus said "a girl like you shouldn't be lifting these heavy things"

Lucy visibly rolled her eyes "I'm not some helpless maiden!"

"yeah, I think we both know that" Loke said coming into the room "I still have the bruise on my head from when you hit me!"

Lucy sheepishly smiled while Laxus laughed

Yes, they were poor, they somtimes skipped meals, but one thing separated them from other families.

They were completely content with their lives.

And now our real story begins...

* * *

"Laxus! Do you really need to go! Laxus, Loke! Please don't go! I'm begging you...I-I'll go with you! So...So please!" Lucy said tears streaming down her face

Laxus sighed softly "I'm sorry you can't go..."

"I might not be a mage...but I can fight!"

"Laxus is right, what happens if you get hurt?" Loke said

"what if _you _get hurt?" she retorted

"we can take care of ourselves_it's not like you can take care of yourself! We both know you can, that's why you need to take care of the farm" Laxus said

Lucy hiccupped "when do you come back...?" she said softly

"in 6 monthes"

"Laxus we need to go!" Loke said "Lucy I swear I'll come back, I won't die"

"me too, so try and bear with us?" Laxus said smiling

"f-fine" she said standing up "i'm going to see you guys off"

They both smiled.

As Laxus, and Loke boarded the train Lucy yelled

"don't die on me! If you do I'll revive from hell and then kill you again!"

Lucy could see that they both visibly whitened, she laughed.

"6 monthes..." she murmured "6 months"

* * *

It had 4 months since Laxus, and Loke had left for war, and Lucy was beyond lonely. It was 9 at night, she could hear the crickets, and owls outside in the night.

Lucy recalled everything since her brothers had left.

Everything had been mostly the same except, that Dan, a village boy had tried to court her for 3 months now. Once he had found out Lucy's overprotective siblings had left for war, he had jumped at the situation.

Lucy knew how jealous all the other girls were, each day when she would go to the village, the girls gave her dirty looks, while she scowled, and tried to ignore them.

She layed in bed that night and found herself falling into a peaceful dream

* * *

_A two-year old Lucy smiles at a older woman with elegant blonde hair_

_"mama" she says "when is papa going to be done with work?"_

_They are walking in a beautiful, large garden_

"Mama?...My mothers not blonde!"

_The older woman smiles "soon, Lucy soon"_

_Scene changes~~~_

_Fire._

_Fire is everywhere, growing at a rapid pace. Her 'mother' is covered in burns_

_"mama!" Lucy says going over to where she is_

_"Lucy! Stay there!" she yells_

_Lucy tumbles over flinching at her mother's harsh words "mama...you look sick..."._

_She puts on a happy smile "no! I'm fine, don't you see?"_

_Lucy smiles "mama, we should get out of this fire!" she says at she reaches for her_

_"L-Lucy...it's alright leave me here...get out, and find your father"_

_b-but.."_

_"Lucy please! And remember I love you, stay happy!"_

_"o-okay!" she says trying to be happy like her mother says. The 2-year old skips down the burning castle, but ends up slipping on a piece of burnt wood, and cutting her neck on the edge of a desk. She cries out in pain, but keeps on going._

_After finally making it out, of the slowly, burning house. She can't take the pain any longer, and she slowly closes her eyes._

* * *

Screaming.

Lucy bolted up from her bed. She could hear screaming coming from outside her farm, Lucy ran to the window and opened it, she gasped at what she was seeing.

"th-this, is a dream...right?" she muttered

The village was on fire, and _dragons _were flying around the village in a circle, judging on what she was seeing, there were 4 humongous dragons,

2 of them were green, 1 was purple, and the last one was yellow

people were desperately trying to flee the village, but couldn't as a barrier of magic blocked them from leaving, Lucy then realized...she could flee. Since the farm was far away enough from the barrier she could quickly pack up and flee. Her eye's widened in fright.

Plue.

She had left him with the village pet doctor for the last 2 days, she _had _to get Plue. Lucy grimaced as she stepped out the door, determined to rescue her beloved dog.

She ran to the village, with just a bag slung over her shoulder, that contained all her special belongings in it. As she neared the village she saw that they were being herded into groups by the dragons, women,and young girls were in a group, while men, and young boys were in another group, babies girl or boy were being out in a group.

She also saw that the dragons turned into humans, Lucy made a mental note to remember that.

And for some reason female teenagers her age were being put into a separate group all together. Lucy gritted her teeth, and slowly went inside the barrier, and ran as softly as she could to where Plue was being kept.

"plue!?, Plue!, Where are you?" she said softly crouching downwards

A deep chuckle resounded behind her, "you won't find the dog, Nikola breed right?"

Lucy froze in fear, as she slowly turned around, and saw that it was the dragon in human form, Lucy bit her lip "what did you do with Plue!?" she yelled

"the dog ran as soon as we came in"

Lucy mentally face-palmed...of course, Plue was the kind of dog that was extremely loyal, so he must have escaped as was probably waiting back at the farm, for his master. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! _Lucy thought

he laughed once more "but for now, you'll have to come with us"

And everything went black.

**Done~~ I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and follow, I would really appreciate it! **

**Ja!**

**~Precious**


	2. Chapter 2 Pin-Salmon haired idiot!

**New chapt.! **

**Important note!: I will not be able to update frequently as I would like because my parents had cut my computer time, and its summer for gods sake! I will most likely write chapters on my phone so there might be many mistakes sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail!**

**FF JAS**

Just a slave chapter 2

Lucy winced as the bag she was currently in, was thrown onto the rocky, and sharp floor. She did not know where she was.

All she knew was that when she woke up she was in a bag.

"Look at the girl we got!" A voice said excitingly "she a catch for sure! We sure got lucky raiding that village, I wonder how much she'll be worth, we'll be rich!"

Lucy scowled she would be sold!? She had heard of this once, the girls in her village had talked about it. If you were captured you would get sold as a slave. It happened mostly with women.

Lucy bit her lip preventing her from sobbing, would she be sold as a slave?

No.

She would not be condemned to such a terrible fate. Why her? Life was really not fair.

"Come on! We have to get her to the slave show or else she won't be a able to be sold and we get no money!" The voice of her one of her captures said

"I know, I know, but I was just thinking this girl sure is a beauty you know? How 'bout we just keep her and you know..."

Lucy's breath quickened

The man snorted "I wish, but we're out of money"

Lucy sighed in relief "thank Mavis" she muttered

~~~~~~~~line mark!

"Get in line with the others!" A man snarled pointing Lucy with a sharp stick

"Whoa, whoa, easy with the selling objects Alfrondo, especially when this one's such a beauty!" He picked up Lucy's chin and forced her to look at him. He chuckled "I wonder how much she'll be worth"

Lucy spat at him "bastard"

"Oh? A feisty one, I just might buy you," he leaned down and whispered "I might just make you scream in pleasure". Looking at Lucy's he chuckled "yup I just have to buy you, cutie"

"Stop flirting Aaron, you're going to scare the merchandise" the man that had poked her with the stick said

"Alright, alright. Isn't it time for the show to start?"

Now that Lucy was out of the blindfolds she could see the whole place properly, she would of stopped and admired it, if no one was telling her to keep on moving along. The building was truly a magnificent place-if it wasn't a slave selling place.

What was she wearing? Lucy blushed, it was way too revealing! It was a simple short,short dress that showed too much cleavlege.

It was big, Lucy had to admit that. With grand ceilings and velvet, silk curtains. But this was only backstage, Lucy wondered what the front would look like.

She was suddenly engulfed with sudden fear, she was a slave! Who would she get sold too? More importantly what would they do to her? She was only 18 for god's sake! She was too young to lose her purity, she could clean, make food, do laundry,

She could the rest of the girls crying in despair, who wouldn't?

She reconized someone from her village, it was a spoiled girl named Ashely. She had the looks, now if only if she wasn't such a slut, and whore. Ashely would always wear skimpy, and revealing clothes. Rumors said she had worked as a prostitute.

One by one they had started disappearing leaving Lucy, and Ashely as the last ones there.

"Now, here comes a 2 real beauty's folks! We found them in the far village of Monoke! One's a the perfect housewife not to mention beautiful!, And another's a perfect one for pleasure! if you know what I Here comes Lucy Steller!, and Ashely Vienna!

Lucy let a few tears drop. There was no way out of this one, how could she escape dragons?

She and Ashely made their way onto the wide stage, Lucy heard many wolf whistles, she grimaced while Ashely flirtingly smiled and seductively tugged on her dress, loosening it. Even more whistles sounded.

"60,000 jewels for the sexy pink-head!" One shouted

"40,000 for the blonde!"

"No! 70,000 for the blonde!"

"100,000 for pink!"

"I'll pay 130,000 for the pink"

"200,000 for the cute blond!"

"230,000 for the blonde

"Come on!"

"800,000 for both of them!" One voice boomed.

Everyone was silent until the announcer spoke

"A-are you sure sir?"

"Yes, I shall give you the money myself right now!"

"B-but 200,000,000 is such a great deal of money!"

"I'm sure"

"B-but! Yo-"

"Enough! I am king Igneel and I shall buy these girls!"

"Ki-k-king Igneel!? Y-yes sir! Sold to king Igneel!"

Everyone in the building immediately bowed,

"I'm sold to a king!? Awesome! Hopefully he has a son" Ashely said

Lucy scoffed "royal bastards" she retorted back.

Suddenly some men grabbed them and forced them into a box.

"Come on! First a damn bag and now a freakin box!?" Lucy yelled

~~~~line break!

"My son" Lucy heard from outside of the box she was currently trapped in

"I am so happy you have made it this far in your life. And to celebrate I have gotten you many presents! Let us feast and celebrate! Today is a special day!"

Lucy heard the cheers of people saying 'happy birthday' to someone, now she was a gift

A. Fucking. Gift.

Thanks a lot god.

"and now for your presents"

The top of the lid came off. And one of the men harshly pushed her off.

"A...slave dad?"

Lucy looked around. The person that had received her as a 'present' was a person with pink hair.

...pink hair

he suddenly grinned "thanks dad!"

"Your welcome son, the slaves will wait for you in your room. Now then let's continue partying!"

The men led her and Ashely outside the room and that was when Lucy realized she was in a castle.

Just great.

She was now a slave to a prince, how could this get any better?

"Stay in here," the men said pushing them both to the ground "now wait" he said as he left

The room as Lucy expected was the most fanciest room she ever saw. Carpets laid out on the floor, with elegant furniture everywhere, it seemed that this was only the living room. There was 3 closed doors spread all along the wall.

Lucy groaned "what now!?" She looked to Ashely who seemed to be enjoying herself

"You're happy?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I be? He's the prince!" She said as she giggled and twirled around

"And your a slave"

She frowned "so what bitch? I'm more prettier than you'll ever be"

Lucy sighed at least one person was the same.

"Hello?" A voice said Lucy quickly turned around and saw a girl her age with dark chestnut hair said. She then smirked "new toys? Huh figures it his birthday after all"

"Who are you?" Lucy said her eyes narrowing, something told her that wouldn't like this girl.

"I'm one of Natsu-sama's... Toys, and my name is Ishe" she smiled cruelly

"Toys...?"

"Yes, we're slaves just like you"

"We're?"

"Girls come out"

About 20 girls Lucy's age came out of the door. Each were extremely beautiful in their own way

Ashely rushed over to them "nice to meet you, I'm Ashely"

Lucy mentally sighed Ashely would fit perfectly with them. She rolled her eyes at Ashely trying to suck up to them.

All of a sudden a girl came inside the room from one of the doors. She had long, silky blue-hair that reached to her waist, and only looked a few years younger then her.

"Wendy-sama~ you look beautiful today!" One of the girls said. Soon all of the girls were complimenting the poor girl that looked uncomfortable.

"A-ano...I need to do something"

"Are you sure? Let us play with you!" Another girl said said tugging on the girl's shoulder

Lucy spoke up "you should leave the poor girl alone" she said

All the girls glared at her immediately, and Wendy shot her a thankful smile.

"Et-eto... I'll be going now" she said quickly pulling Lucy with her.

Wendy quickly pulled Lucy out the door with her and shut it.

"Thanks for that! Every time I go in that room..." She shuddered "they always try and flatter me to gain Natsu's favor just because I'm his cousin!"

"I feel bad for you" Lucy said "my name's Lucy!"

Wendy smiled "my name is Wendy, If you don't mind me asking, why were you in Natsu-nii's room?"

Lucy scowled "I'm a...slave..."

"Really!?"

"Yup!" Lucy said sarcastically

"I'm... Sorry?"

Lucy laughed bitterly "why are you saying sorry? Your not the one that kidnapped me and ruined my life"

"...but it's my kind right?"

"Don't apologize, I better get going back, see you again Wendy!"

"Bye Lucy-San!"

Lucy quietly went back into the door and found 20 pair of eyes glaring at her

"Uhh, hi?"

"How dare you!" One of the girls screeched "we were so close!"

"Close in doing what? Trying to suck up to Wendy?"

"Y-you...!" She ran up to Lucy and slapped her... Hard

"What the hell!?" Lucy yelled

"Bitch" she spat "Natsu-sama is ours, keep away from him"

"Jeez, I don't even care for a stuck up, spoiled, royal, and rich brat!"

"So" a voice said out of the darkness "I'm a stuck up, spoiled, royal, and rich brat?" The boy said coming out behind the wall

Lucy had to admit that he was probably the most handsomest boy she had seen, with pink hair, and well toned muscles.

"Natsu-sama!" Ishe gasped her mouth widened and then closed

He laughed "well that's interesting, and your name is...?"

"Lucy, that's all you need to know" she spat

"Lucy shut up!" One of the girls Jenny said

She scowled "don't wanna"

"Well Lucy, you interest me. You even got Wendy to talk about you won't you be my...toy?"

"Fuck no, go to hell, I'm not a thing you know?"

"Don't worry... Soon I'll make you mine" he said smirking

Lucy started laughing

"Why are you laughing?"

"B-because you have pink hair! Hahahah" Lucy said

Natsu frowned "it's salmon!" He protested

"Don't insult Natsu-sama's hair bitch!" Sherry screeched

"That's enough!" Natsu yelled, he turned to Lucy, and Ashely " I want to talk to these two, you are dismissed!"

All the girls frowned but did what was told.

After the girls had left he had turned to them.

"Lucy I-don't-know-your-last-name, you will be mine"

"Don't count on it" she said as she jumped on the couch

Natsu turned to Ashely "and your name is... "

Ashely giggled and placed herself in his lap "my name is Ashely Vienna sweetie"

Lucy groaned loudly "someone just show me where I sleep!"

Natsu smirked "my room's the 3rd room down the hall"

"Not your damn room!" She shouted back "never mind I'll ask someone else for some damn help!"

**Sorry! It's really, really random! Maybe not to you but to me, lol I wrote this while getting a foot massage it felt awesome! Anyway please review and follow! good night~~**


End file.
